


olive tree

by Little_Dipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dipper/pseuds/Little_Dipper
Summary: a poem i once wrote





	olive tree

i am in love

deeply in love

or so i think

i am not sure about it

what i do know

is that she’s kind

and pretty

and i automatically smile when i see her

she listens to ed sheeran and shawn mendes

and she’s smart

and when she sings, her voice is like an angel’s

she’s funny

and she likes horses

and we met on the hockey field

and it feels wrong

being quite possibly in love with her

because we were friends once

i’m not sure if we still are

but i do not want to ruin whatever is left of our friendship

it is not worth it

i want her to be happy

i want to make her laugh

because her laugh is one of the most beautiful things i’ve ever seen

and she always laughs

she always has a smile on her face

to be honest, i’ve seen her sad once

and she quickly recovered from that

and she will always try and cheer you up

because she’s kind and good

and i don’t think the world deserves her

i know i don’t deserve her

not as a friend

and especially not as a girlfriend

i don’t even know if she’s into girls

but that doesn’t stop my heart from skipping

a beat every time i see her

or when she talks to me

and it may be simple kindness

but when i arrive at school early

and i see her coming, i wait for her

and when her bike has fallen, i pick it up

only for her

and i don’t know what the hell that is

but she’s kind and gentle and sweet

she’s everything i don’t deserve

and i think i’m in love with her


End file.
